dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball Last Z (NovaBomb123)
'Dragon Ball Last Z '''is a fan made Dragon Ball Series created by NovaBomb123 and others, taking place after Dragon Ball Z, during and after Dragon Ball Super but prior to Dragon Ball GT, holding a new story based around the Z-Fighters and some mysterious new characters Arcs/Plot Unknown Warriors Arc After the defeat of Majin Buu, the world was at peace, Goku started farming to get money, Hercule was famous for supposedly defeating Kid Buu, Vegeta continued to train and Gohan went to college to further his education. But one day while farming, Goku gets informed by King Kai of three powerful energy signatures coming toward earth, Goku takes this up as an excuse to start training with King Kai and Vegeta on King Kai's planet for a few days. After the few days pass Goku and Vegeta go back to earth to fight the new threat, when they get back to earth they find that there are three warriors who seem to be saiyans, led by a powerful and merciless warrior named Baga, a female with mysterious powers named Cress and a powerhouse named Brutuce. Goku and Vegeta start to fight against the power duo that is Cress and Brutuce, Baga watches from the sidelines, enjoying the battle between them, as the two fight against the new warriors, Gohan, Piccolo and Android 18 fight against Baga, Baga easily manages to defeat the three as Goku finishes off Brutuce and Vegeta knocks Cress out and the two turn Super Saiyan and start to attack Baga with Gohan, Piccolo and 18, the team continues to fight with Baga until Goku and Vegeta do a team attack and punch his head off, revealing he was an android, and the decapitated head reveals that he was hired to kill Son Goku and Prince Vegeta by a space tyrant named Frostbite, so the Z-Warriors decide to find and defeat this overlord. Frostbite Arc The Z-Warriors use Goku's Instant Transmission and some help from King Kai to track down Frostbite and where he currently is, they teleport to a distant planet that Frostbite and his band of warriors were presiding over at the moment, when they got there they were surprised to find a bloodbath of many different alien species that were across the planet, although there were a few of Frostbite's soldiers, they soon find a young Namekian named Echo, the crew recruit him and start making their way toward the conqueror's space ship, defeating many of his underlings along the way, upon realizing that they were on their way, Frostbite sends out two of his generals, Flan, a large monster who can transform at will and Sherbert, a smaller more calculating warrior who uses his surroundings to his advantage. Echo and Gotenks fight against the two but are about to be killed when Goku comes in and saves them, Echo does finish them both off however. Annoyed with the loss of his generals, Frostbite calls in his most unique and powerful warriors, the five most powerful conquerors under his command, Freezie and her crew of space pirates with unique abilities, Freezie's crew fight with the Z-Fighters, Goku, Vegeta, Gotenks and Gohan defeating Yogurt, Chili, Cream and Iceberg, after defeating them, the four of them gang up on Captain Freezie but she defeats them without much effort, but after Goku punches a hole through her chest, she flies back to Frostbite's ship where she is killed by Frostbite in a rage at her failure. Frostbite angered at the Z-Fighters decides to fight them by himself in his first form, he goes to fight with them, tanking multiple powerful blasts from all of them, although after a powerful combined Kamehameha from Goku, Gohan and Goten he decides enough is enough and transforms into his second form, effortlessly defeating Vegeta, Trunks and Echo without much of a problem, because of this Goten and Trunks decide to fuse back into Gotenks and go Super Saiyan 3 where Frostbite initially seems to have the upper hand, the Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks and Goku team up on him, causing him to turn into his third form, easily defeating SSJ3 Gotenks and stopping Goku and Vegeta's tag team attack but Goku turns Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2, easily defeating his third form, angered he turns into his fourth form but skips it entirely, going straight to his ascended fifth form, making a complete toy out of the super saiyans, he defeats both them and the powered up Gotenks, Gohan, Piccolo and Echo, after dealing with them he kills Gohan, having Goten turn Super Saiyan 2 and try and beat up on Frostbite but Frostbite easily beats him, the entire set of Z-Fighters try and team up to beat him. They seem to not be doing anything until a rouge swordsman attacks Frostbite, actually causing him to bleed across the side, The rouge swordsman turns out to be the real Baga, now going by the name Ken, he and Frostbite go toe to toe, Frostbite gains the upper hand until Ken pulls out his sword, Falling Star, and slices Frostbite in half, killing him. Ken decides to join the Z-Fighters and comes with them back to earth, deciding to train alongside them in case of another threat coming. Completion Arc Days after the event of Golden Frieza's arrival, Ken and Vegeta were training together when a new power level was sensed nearby, The two decide to go inspect the high power level to find another Saiyan named Orion, having came to earth after the defeat of Frostbite, he and Ken meet and it is revealed that he helped train Vegeta prior to the genocide of the saiyans. As everyone is reminiscing on Orion and his past two androids, Android 22 and Mitosis, who came to kill Son Goku, as 22 was programmed to do, Mitosis was programmed to make sure that 22 didn't blow up the planet in his naivete. As they were fighting Goku, Vegeta, Ken and Orion all had bouts of trouble with 22, but Goku eventually punches a hole through his chest, this causes him and Mitosis to go and regroup allowing for them to figure out when to attack. ''To be Continued... Category:Fan series